Amanecer en invierno
by Natt723Catt
Summary: A veces, el sol se alza sobre un fondo azul oscuro. Otras, lo hace sobre un fondo rosa. Y otras veces, lo hace sobre un fondo rojo sangre. Bajo la atenta mirada de dos personas que comprenden lo que quiere anunciar.


**Amanecer en invierno**

La luna hacia rato que se había ocultado. Una suave brisa con olor a lluvia se alzaba, revolviendo los castaños cabellos de la joven. Sus grandes ojos color miel devoraban el horizonte con ansiedad y calma. Como si dentro de un vaso hubiese una tormenta. Un libro descansaba sobre el regazo de la muchacha.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentada cerca del borde de uno de los muchos precipicios de Hogwarts que bordeaban el prendo lago de enturbiadas aguas. De vez en cuando, a la bruja le pareció ver un par de ojos verdes asomar de las profundices, seguidos de una ondulación en el agua y la imagen de una cola plateada. Suspiró. Había vuelto a pelear con Ron. Y esta vez había sido por la idiota de Lavender Brown. La imagen de aquellos dos besuqueándose reapareció en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza y alzó el rostro al cielo, con una expresión de infinita tristeza reflejada en sus rasgos.

¿Pidiéndola a Dios una sangre limpia, Granger?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Se volvió y se topó con los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy. Este, sorprendentemente, le dedicó una mueca que parecía ser el intento de una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella le miró extrañada. El joven tenía los ojos levemente hinchados. Unas profundas ojeras los marcaban. Tenía toda la pinta de haber estado llorando. Por unos instantes sintió algo parecido a pena por el chico. Había notado que últimamente estaba muy distante. La joven se fijó en que sostenía algo entre las manos. Él solo la miró con superioridad y se adelantó un par de pasaos. Al borde mismo del precipicio, separó las manos. Para la sorpresa de la bruja, un canario salió de entre ellas, cantando la canción de la libertad. El pájaro se alejó volando y pronto le lugar volvió a quedar en completo silencio. Entonces, sin pensar, Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a Malfoy. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, con más delicadeza de lo usual y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Se quedó chocada. Era la primera vez que veía llorar a Malfoy. Por las mejillas de este rodaban un par de lágrimas. La observaba como pidiéndole perdón. Y ese detalle no se le escapó a ella.

¿Malfoy, qué..?

Antes de poder terminar la frase, el muchacho se había desprendido de ella y se marchaba, rumbo al castillo, secándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica.

Pero, Hermione, terca como ella sola, fue tras él.

Malfoy ¿qué te ha pasado?- le peguntó.

¡Déjame, maldita sangre sucia!- le escupió él- A ti no tiene por qué importarte lo que me pase o deje de pasar.

Ella le miró, dolida.

Malfoy, aunque seas la persona que más odio, sigues siendo una persona. Y aunque tú me haces llorar yo no quiero que estés así. Prefiero al Malfoy de siempre- trató de bromear. Al ver que no funcionaba añadió- Mira, haz lo que quieras. Yo solo quería ayudarte.

Y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Volvió al mismo sitio donde había estado sentada, cogió el libro y se lo plantó delante de las narices, irritada. Tras uno o dos minutos, sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Pegó un brinco y se volvió.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó. El mago había vuelto.

Él estaba cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarla y Hermione supo que apretaba los dientes y, posiblemente, se estuviese mordiendo la lengua. Tras un rato de silencio, alzó el rostro.

Si tuvieras algo muy importante que hacer, pero sabes que no puedes contárselo a nadie y encima no te creerían… ¿Qué harías?- preguntó en un murmullo.

Ella le miró extrañada al principio pero luego lo miró casi con ternura. Palmeó el lado que quedaba junto a ella, invitándole a sentarse. Draco izo una mueca de desagrado pero se sentó. Hermione dejó que su mirada se perdiese de nuevo en el horizonte. El otro la miraba, expectante.

Simplemente intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y si lo explicase y no me creyesen… Es porqué sencillamente no está hecho para que otras personas lo crean- susurró despegando los labios al fin.

Malfoy la miró un rato más y de pronto se derrumbó. Se echó a llorar como no lo había echo en su vida. En esas lágrimas reflejó sus penas, sus temores, sus fracasos y un pedazo de su alma. Y Hermione lo recogió todo. En aquel momento no sintió odio por él. En aquel momento olvidó por completo quién era y qué le había echo. Lo único que podía ver ella era a un niño solo y atormentado. Así que lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acunó suavemente, en silencio. Para su sorpresa, él se aferró a ella como si fuese su bote salvavidas, su única esperanza, su único apoyo. Hermione le acarició el pelo mientras él lloraba en su regazo, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles. Y ella dejó que se desahogara. Los primeros rayos del sol de Diciembre asomaron tras las montañas. Lo primero que vio fue a dos personas. Lo primero que percibió fueron dos esencias. Una acongojada y otra llena de serena comprensión. No vio a Hermione Granger. No vio a Draco Malfoy. No vio a una sangre sucia. No vio a un sangre limpia. No vio el bien y el mal, no vio a la serpiente y al león. Simplemente vio algo más.

Entonces, Malfoy se alzó. Miró a Hermione como si la viese por primera vez y sencillamente inclinó la cabeza, para luego marcharse en silencio. Ella sabía que las cosas no habían cambiado. O tal vez…

Hermione alzó su rostro al cielo. Sus ojos se ampliaron entonces. El cielo, el fondo del sol, el agujero azul oscuro o rosado en aquellos momentos estaba rojo. Rojo como el fuego. Rojo como su fuego. Y reflejaba sus llamas a las verdes aguas del algo, las cuales habían adquirido un tono esmeralda. Entonces Hermione entendió que todos formaban un todo. Todo formaba un todos. Así que cerró los ojos, en paz, entendiendo por fin la turbación que sentía cada vez que se le acercaba él. Supo que, sencillamente, eran los prejuicios de los humanos lo que los separaban.

Y es que el rojo y el verde, aunque no quedaran bien para algunos, eran en realidad el equilibrio del mundo, el todo que pendía de una fina cuerda.

Y también era el corazón de dos personas.


End file.
